Along with the increase of bandwidth capabilities in communication systems, audio and/or video communication systems have become increasingly popular in both business and residential applications. Indeed, in the case of geographically distributed team collaboration, these systems avoid the travelling of the team collaborators and increase flexibility.
Audio or videoconferencing technologies use video and/or audio communication to allow a plurality of people to communicate at a same time, for instance for meeting activities. Furthermore, besides the audio and/or visual transmission of meeting activities, videoconferencing technologies can be used to share documents and display information.
Each user participating to an audio and/or videoconference is recorded and/or filmed by a microphone and/or a camera at an endpoint. The microphone and/or camera generates an audio stream of the voice of the user and/or a video stream representing the user in his/her own environment.